


[Podfic] Apple Pie Promises

by captainvonchan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvonchan/pseuds/captainvonchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles suspects it might be a coping mechanism for all the utter shit Derek’s gone through, so he’s surprised when Cora calls him for help one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Apple Pie Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Apple Pie Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925180) by [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare). 



**Title** : Apple Pie Promises  
**Author** : [Ionsquare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare)  
**Reader** : [ CaptainVonChan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvonchan/pseuds/captainvonchan)  
**Length** : 00:10:56  


MP3 can be found: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/apple-pie-promises)  
Stream it: [here](http://captainvonchan.tumblr.com/post/79426640784/so-guys-i-did-a-thing-i-dont-write-or-draw)

Original text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925180)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first podfic! 
> 
> Thank you [Becky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare) for posting this adorable story and letting me play with it for a bit.


End file.
